


В режиме реального времени

by above_all



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Себастьян осторожно поднимается на ноги — хорошо, что на нём хотя бы есть боксеры — и, стараясь не смотреть в сторону растянувшегося под тонкой простынкой Криса, ковыляет на кухню.И понимает, что борьба желания и нежелания знать что-либо о вчерашнем вечере в нём становится в разы острее.





	

_A little party never killed nobody,_ — предполагает певица, и, в общем-то, да, Себастьян с ней полностью согласен. Её голос ему всё так же не очень нравится, но на вечеринках, когда окружение просто смешивается в кислотно-яркий калейдоскоп, ему приходилось слышать треки и похуже. Поэтому, возможно, дай бог памяти, Ферджи из колонок на полную громкость — не самый худший вариант.

Он уже достаточно пьян и ему достаточно жарко — так, что к груди прилипает футболка — для того, чтобы и тело начало определённым образом реагировать на происходящее. Он в толпе, в одной его руке — бутылка, другая пару секунд назад случайно сжала чью-то задницу — Себастьяну всё равно. Он не может даже разглядеть лиц перед собой: резкие лучи софитов ослепляют, музыка струится кровью вниз по венам и мурашками врассыпную по спине, и он двигается. Просто двигается вместе с толпой — ему улыбаются, к нему в открытую липнут, то узнавая, то нет — и отваливаясь уже через пару секунд. Он корчит притворно-расстроенное лицо, но выражение сменяется на удовлетворённое, когда ощущает на поясе чужие, но единственные знакомые из сотен пар руки.

— Пристают? — от Криса тоже пахнет алкоголем, его волосы взмокли, и Себастьян улыбается сам себе.

— На данный момент — да, — ухмыляется он, едва ли не сворачивая шею, чтобы обернуться и встретиться взглядом с внимательными ясно-голубыми глазами.

~

Чистый воздух щиплет горло сильнее, чем тёплый, жгучий дым крепких сигарет. Внутренний двор — неосвещённый, захламлённый, абсолютно пустой, и в нём ощущение безопасности вернее и сильнее, чем где-либо ещё.

— Я хочу поиграть, — ноет Себ.

Поправка: он ноет куда-то Крису в плечо как раз в тот момент, когда тлеющая между его пальцев сигарета начинает неприятно печь кожу. Крис не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как ему самому удаётся оставаться более-менее трезвым в сложившихся условиях. То ли на это влияло частое, кусающее губы желание покурить, вытаскивающее на улицу раз в полчаса, то ли то, что отчего-то расслабиться окончательно не получалось. К высокоградусным вылазкам в клубы в вечер накануне законного выходного Крис привык, но порой организм ни с того, ни с сего ставил своего рода блок: не расслабляться. Не сейчас.

Насчёт чего уткнувшийся лбом в его плечо Себастьян, видимо, был совершенно другого мнения.

— Ты перебрал, — бормочет Крис, щелчком пальца отправляя почти докуренную сигарету в искрящийся полёт, и подхватывает коллегу под пояс. Себастьян не сопротивляется, наоборот скорее — льнёт сбоку, цепляется пальцами за плечо. Всё, о чём молится Крис — только бы не оказаться под неожиданным прицелом фотокамер.

— Я хочу поигр-рать, — упрямо бормочет Себастьян, его ноги чуть подгибаются. Крис что-то шипит в ответ — Себу не удаётся понять, что именно. Мысль о том, во что же ему поиграть хочется, остаётся на пару шагов позади. Сейчас он натыкается на свет, слепящий пьяные глаза прямо из двери чёрного хода клуба, и голова будто от предвкушения снова идёт кругом.

~

А потом, через энное количество часов, утро настырно пробивается в тёмную-тёмную голову. Её, тяжёлую, как ведро, до краёв наполненное ртутью, просто невыносимо даже повернуть на неожиданно плоской и неудобной подушке. Миллиметр вправо, влево — и у Себастьяна уже ощущение, что он этой самой тяжеленной головой, словно стокилограммовой гирей, летит вниз. Тело будто разделяется на составляющие части, живущие отдельно друг от друга. Веки разлепить, видя, как увиливает из-под взгляда рельефный потолок — задача посильная, а вот сделать хоть одно движение верхней частью тела — уже нет.

Себастьян прекрасно знает, что достаточно будет принять душ — и станет легче, но ему попросту не хочется этого делать. Просто потому, что он чувствует чьи-то руки на своём поясе. Руки сильные, судя по всему. И нельзя сказать, что ему тяжело от них — ему нормально.

Ничего странного в этой ситуации он не видит, как бы ему ни хотелось. Он не особо настроен признавать, но приходится: ему даже нравится, как идеально эти руки вписываются в изгибы его тела.

Но тем не менее, Себастьян не уверен, что хочет что-либо знать о вчерашнем вечере. Он помнит много дури, пару ожогов на плече из-за случайно затушенных об него сигарет, самодельные коктейли, под собственное пьяное хихиканье смешиваемые в большой пластиковой бутылке, помнит много полуобнажённых — и обнажённых — тел. Помнит то, как (и во что) хотел поиграть. Помнит Криса. Помнит, как они выходили курить — много и часто.

Всё.

Он реально перебрал.

На очередную попытку пошевелиться к горлу подкатывает слабая тошнота, и его хватает только на беспомощный стон. Одно хорошо: место он, вроде как, узнаёт, хоть и понятия не имеет, как здесь оказался.

Они с Крисом по молчаливому уговору довозят наиболее пьяную из них тушку в апартаменты отеля недалеко от центра города, но Себ в любом случае не помнит и даже не может предположить, каким образом Крис доставил его сюда.

— Крис? — машинально зовёт он (в надежде, что Крис не уходил никуда, хотя это довольно странное предположение, учитывая, что Себ проснулся _с кем-то незнакомым_ в одной постели) и зажмуривается, понимая, что в созерцании плавающего зигзагами потолка нет ровно никакого смысла.

Сонное «ммм?» служит ему ответом откуда-то… Сбоку. Совсем рядом. _Вплотную близко._

Себастьян неожиданно трезвеет на какую-то пару секунд, когда понимает, что прижимающееся к нему тёплое тело незнакомца принадлежит именно Эвансу.

— Блядь, — сквозь зубы, почти беззвучно шипит он, и вихрь абсолютно противоположных эмоций сметает подчистую всё в и без того полупустой голове. Впрочем, он на самом деле _не то чтобы против_ подобных пробуждений. Да и (он верит) навряд ли случилось что-то плохое.

Так. Надо взять себя в руки. Насколько это возможно в его состоянии.

— Крис? Мне важ… важн-но знать, кто из нас трезвее.

— Ммм, — недовольно откликается Крис.

Себ вспышками-урывками помнит из вчерашнего ещё то, что Эванса алкоголь не брал до последнего. Поэтому обнаружить его сейчас в подобном состоянии кажется немного странным.

— Определённо, я, — вполголоса констатирует факт Себастьян.

Сейчас надо отчитаться — хотя бы коротким сообщением — кому-нибудь из коллег о том, где они и всё ли у них в порядке. Только вот своего телефона ни на тумбочке, ни в ворохе раскиданных по полу вещей (сам факт чего Себастьяну искренне хочется игнорировать) он не видит. Ещё можно написать e-mail с ноутбука Криса, и это кажется Себастьяну более хорошим вариантом. После этого можно и поиском пропавшего телефона озадачиваться.

Но для начала — выпить воды. Себастьян осторожно поднимается на ноги — хорошо, что на нём хотя бы есть боксеры — и, стараясь не смотреть в сторону растянувшегося под тонкой простынкой Криса, ковыляет на кухню.

И понимает, что борьба желания и нежелания знать что-либо о вчерашнем вечере в нём становится в разы острее.

Первое, что он видит — стол и лежащий на нём собственный айфон, подключённый к чужому ноутбуку с потухшим монитором. Второе — полувысохшее пятно на экране айфона, чудом не стёкшее до кнопки «домой». Третье — практически пустую бутылку коньяка, лежащую на боку на том же столе в опасной близости от телефона.

Они оба знатно перебрали. Себастьян старается игнорировать пепельницу, доверху набитую окурками, рассыпанную по полированной поверхности стола соль (это _соль,_ он даже не хочет допускать мыслей о том, что это может быть нечто другое), угрожающе направленный на него лезвием нож. И _пистолет._ Его резко бьёт жаром, а затем — холодом.

Он в два глотка осушает стакан воды — легче не становится, колени предательски подкашиваются от одной мысли о том, что вчера здесь происходило. В лучшем, как он понимает сам, случае — они напились коньяка, залили его текилой (вот и оправдание рассыпанной по столу соли), чем-то закусили (поэтому всё ещё не убран нож) и… И _доигрались._

Себастьяну, на негнущихся ногах подходящему ближе к столу и садящемуся на стул, хотелось бы верить, что на него косит дулом всего лишь муляж пистолета. Только проблема в том, что сам Себастьян просто ненавидит всё _игрушечное,_ когда у него есть доступ, пусть и нелегальный, к _настоящему._ Проблема в том, что этот пистолет — _его._ И Стэн не хочет знать, насколько далеко зашла вчера игра.

Он, нервно вдохнув и выдохнув, проводит пальцем по сенсорной панели ноутбука. Экран оживает лениво, частями, зато когда зажигается полной яркостью, Себастьяну становится не по себе. Ещё сильнее. Хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё.

На ноутбуке открыто видео, поставленное на паузу после двух секунд воспроизведения, и то, что на стоп-кадре Себастьян видит _самого себя и Криса,_ не сулит совершенно ничего хорошего.

— Ебаный в рот, — хрипло выдыхает он, проводя ладонью по взъерошенным волосам. Разумеется, он посмотрит эту запись. Разумеется, он пожалеет. Но так хотя бы получится избежать разговора о том, что вчера было и чего же не было.

Он усаживается удобнее, убавляет громкость почти до минимума и жмёт на кнопку воспроизведения. Картинка оживает, и Себастьян кусает губы: на видео они оба практически обнажённые, и его собственные глаза настолько же счастливые, насколько пьяные.

— Эй, я же сказал, что хочу порно в режиме реального времени, — Крис на фоне звучит гулким эхом, и камера — а включена фронтальная чьего-то телефона, насколько понимает Себ — трясётся в его собственных руках. От этого у Себа здесь, по эту сторону экрана, голова идёт лёгким кругом, а затем дрожание пропадает: видимо, камеру наконец установили на какое-то более или менее ровное место.

В ту же секунду до него леденящим осознанием доходит, что всё снималось на его, блядь, айфон. Именно поэтому он всё ещё подключен к ноутбуку.

Вниз по позвоночнику ссыпаются мурашки, и Себастьян, дрожащими пальцами сжимая горлышко лежащей на столе бутылки коньяка, подносит ту к губам и делает один большой глоток.

— А я хочу поиграть, — отвечает он на видео. Отходит чуть дальше, чтобы и его, и Криса было видно целиком.

По обстановке Стэн понимает, что всё происходило на этой самой кухне.

— Я хочу поиграть. Ты же поиграешь со мной, малыш? — воркует он, и, господи, насколько же отвратительно он флиртует, когда пьян. Но Крису явно плевать на затасканность его фраз. Крис низко, гортанно смеётся, тянет к нему руку, опираясь другой о край стола, и…

Себастьян приоткрывает рот и тут же закрывает его. Значит, вот оно. Вот этот поцелуй, после которого у них вышибло к чертям все предохранители. Себ не помнит ни секунды, но видео даёт совершенно прекрасное представление об абсолютной развязности обоих.

Они жмутся друг к другу близко-близко, и Себастьян одновременно хочет и не хочет видеть то, как сильные ладони сминают его ягодицы. Ответ на вопрос о том, насколько далеко они зашли, ясен уже сейчас. Судя по продолжительности ролика, на развязных поцелуях они не остановились.

Себастьян осторожно проматывает бегунок на пару минут вперёд.

И, Господи, он в жизни бы не подумал, что станет заниматься _этим._ Что ему _такое_ вообще в голову придёт.

Себ видит, как он, развернув Криса к себе спиной и нагнув вперёд, кухонным ножом разделяет _на его ягодицах_ какое-то белое вещество на две дорожки. _Какое-то._ Уж что, а кокс с чужой задницы он ещё никогда не снюхивал.

Крис переступает с ноги на ногу, когда Себастьян ведёт носом по ягодице, и получает за это смазанный удар ладонью по ней же.

— Ещё всего одна дорожка, потерпи, — снова слышит он сам себя, и кончик носа чешется. Звёзд в глазах он не помнит — память словно стёрта подчистую, но удовольствие на его лице абсолютно искреннее. Наверное, ему, и так пьяному, было чертовски хорошо.

Точно так же, как и Крису через двадцать промотанных секунд. Себ кусает губы: он вылизывает Криса, стоя позади, прямо на кафельном полу кухни, на коленях, и Крис — Себастьян даже прибавляет громкости — издаёт настолько искренние стоны, что здесь у Стэна кружится голова. Наполовину от явно затеплившегося внизу живота возбуждения, наполовину — от того, как бы сильно ему хотелось услышать это вживую. Ему блядски стыдно и блядски _хочется._

Он сжимает себя через боксеры и осторожно проматывает видео дальше. От следующего кадра у него скручиваются внутренности и сосёт под ложечкой: они уже не на кухне, а в спальне. Обнажённые, оба, сидят на постели друг напротив друга, и он держит в ладони пистолет, ярким чёрным выделяющийся на фоне бледной кожи и белоснежных простыней. На фоне — Себастьян чуть напрягает слух — играет Depeche Mode, но песня не перекрывает ни слова из того, что они говорят.

— Мы всего лишь сыграем с тобой в русскую рулетку, ничего страшного, — Себастьян на видео ухмыляется, подносит пистолет к губам, и Крис выпускает лёгкий смешок, тут же заинтересованно вздёргивая брови, когда по металлическому дулу коротко скользит язык. — Здесь шесть ячеек. Один патрон.

Он с характерным звуком раскручивает барабан, и Себастьян сам себе поражается. Поражается ледяному спокойствию и абсолютнейшему идиотизму — он мог бы погибнуть с первого выстрела. Крис — тоже. Такое творить можно было только в крайней степени опьянения. Хотя Себастьян по ролику не может сказать, что они чертовски пьяны.

Он подносит оружие к виску, широко улыбается, коротко выдыхает и, не говоря ни слова, спускает курок.

Два облегчённых выдоха сливаются в один. Только сейчас Стэн замечает, что одна рука Криса лежит у него между бёдер. Только сейчас он видит, что Крис трогает себя. Трогает, завороженно глядя на него.

— Блядь, — шипит Себастьян сквозь зубы, с нажимом проводя по члену через ткань. Затем шлёт всё к чёрту — страшнее, чем ночью, уже не будет — и, сплюнув на ладонь, медленно проникает ей под боксеры, оборачивая вокруг тёплого наливающегося ствола.

— Теперь ты, — раздаётся на видео его голос.

Крис приоткрывает губы, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ, и тут же пьяно улыбается, чуть высовывая язык: на него надавливает дуло пистолета, вокруг которого Крис смыкает губы. Себастьян слышит собственный восхищённый вздох — в общем-то, он с самим собой более чем согласен. Крис медленно двигает головой, сосёт пистолет, будто это и не пистолет вовсе, и рука Себа дрожит, когда с коротким причмокиваением Крис всё же отстраняется.

— Давай, — деланно спокойным голосом говорит Эванс, и Себастьян вкладывает оружие в его ладонь. Та же схема: дуло к виску, палец на курок, дрогнувшие ресницы. Резкий звук, от которого сам Крис легко отшатывается.

— Тебе везёт, — хрипло смеётся Себастьян, забирая пистолет из его ладони. Крис быстро-быстро кивает, облизывает губы и садится поудобнее. Его рука вновь медленно двигается между бёдер. — Ты такой податливый, позволил мне засунуть пистолет в твой рот… А если бы я выстрелил? — он переходит почти на шёпот, полухриплый, склоняется ближе к губам Криса, а затем мокро мажет по ним языком и жадно, с напором, целует.

Себастьян переводит взгляд на низ собственного живота на ролике — отлично, у него вовсе крепко стоит. И он ни капли не удивлён.

Значит, кокс и русская рулетка. Ему страшно представить, что же там дальше.

Себастьян перетаскивает бегунок на пять минут вперёд. Это тоже интересно: он видит, как на записи обхватывает голову Криса коленями, потому что тот ему отсасывает. И, видимо, отсасывает довольно хорошо. Себастьян двигает рукой быстрее, сжимая головку в кулаке, и придвигает ноутбук ближе. Невольно вглядывается — засматривается на то, как его уже влажный от слюны член исчезает во рту Криса _почти целиком,_ как Крис прячет головку за щёку, отчего кожа оттопыривается, и, блядь, это горячо, это чертовски горячо. Он на видео не стесняется стонать, и его голос надламывается — удовольствие зашкаливает, Себастьян сейчас может понять это по тому, как явно дрожат его бёдра, между которыми то появляется, то исчезает взлохмаченная макушка Криса.

_Блядь. Блядь. Блядь._

Себастьян прикрывает глаза. Он слышит собственные стоны, слышит приглушённые в ответ, слышит все эти чертовски пошлые звуки и просто _не может поверить._ Впереди ещё добрых двадцать минут записи, и он понимает, насколько далеко они зашли. Его собственный член реагирует и на картинку на экране, и на безудержно рвущуюся куда-то фантазию, и на быстрые движения руки, и Себастьян полностью уверен, что кончит раньше, чем на ролике.

— Боже правый, — шепчет он, отматывая видео ещё на десяток минут вперёд. И попадает, наверное, на самое сладкое, отчего, вздрагивая, пережимает член у основания, шумно задышав, а потом медленно возобновляет движения.

Они переспали. Действительно переспали. Себастьян видит, как на ролике он едва ли не ломает Криса пополам, остервенело вбивается, а потом замедляется, отпуская его ноги и просто плавно двигая бёдрами, беспорядочно целуя в лоб, в щёки, в губы, в шею — кажется, везде, где может дотянуться. Крис отзывается протяжными стонами в ответ, чуть изгибается, цепляется то за простынь, то за его бок, то за спадающие на лоб волосы. И Себастьян, у которого всё уже плывёт перед глазами, видит, _как_ у Криса стоит.

Значит, он не такой уж и плохой любовник.

Крис обнимает его за шею и тянет к себе — Себастьян склоняется послушно, целует, скрывая рассыпавшимися волосами лицо Эванса. Он двигается короткими, но быстрыми толчками — он близок, очень близок, — и Себ надеется, что они с Крисом не забыли о презервативах, хотя… Оба, судя по всему, были настолько пьяны и накурены (а кто-то — ещё и под кайфом), что презервативы показались им пустой тратой времени. _Ладно._

Он захлопывает крышку ноутбука, едва ли не всем телом вздрагивая, когда слышит какой-то шум из спальни. Значит, Крис всё же встал. И это проблема.

Решаемая.

На всё так же негнущихся, на этот раз уже от возбуждения, ногах он идёт назад в спальню и останавливается в проходе. Крис с сонной полуулыбкой смотрит на него — помятый и _блядски_ довольный, с розовыми щеками и отпечатком подушки на одной из них. На нём нет _ничего,_ вообще, Себастьян может это сказать как минимум по тому, что простынка едва ли не полупрозрачная.

— Чего ты хочешь? — первым нарушает тишину Крис.

 _Он помнит,_ мелькает в голове. _Он абсолютно всё помнит._

— Порно в режиме реального времени, — чуть севшим от волнения и возбуждения голосом отвечает Себастьян.

Колени наливаются слабостью от одной только улыбки, какой его одаривает Крис.

— А как же _поиграть?_ — язвит Эванс, поднимаясь с постели. Простыня падает в ноги, и взгляд Себастьяна, как бы он ни хотел удержать себя от этого, тут же скользит по его практически полностью вставшему члену. — Или в пистолете не было патронов, Себ?

— Был, — честно отвечает Себастьян, — один.

— И чем ты, блядь, думал…

Крис ответить не даёт — в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и дёргает на себя за локоть. Поцелуй выходит жёсткий, отчасти грубый, Себастьян честно не ожидает такого напора. Но не сказать, что ему не нравится.

Так и не снятое напряжение гудит в колом стоящем члене, когда Крис ныряет пальцами под его боксеры, проводит по всей длине и сгребает в ладонь мошонку. Себастьян задушенно стонет куда-то ему в шею, жадно, просяще прихватывает губами мочку, кусает, пока ладонь медленными, размеренными движениями дразнит его.

— Возьмёшь меня ещё раз? — жарко шепчет Крис ему на ухо. — На трезвую голову, м?

Все более-менее трезвые мысли выбивает разом и напрочь. Себастьян не отвечает. Отталкивает Криса от себя, валит его на постель и забирается сверху, едва успевая стянуть боксеры. Крис чуть выгибается, ладонью дотягиваясь до тумбочки — там смазка, и как Себастьян не заметил её, когда проснулся — это загадка.

— Мы трахались всю ночь, так что если ты решишь меня растягивать… — Крис дышит тяжело, фразу не завершает, следя за тем, как Себастьян размазывает лубрикант по члену. А затем резво переворачивается на живот: — Так удобней будет.

— Заткнись, — шипит Себастьян. Вся кровь, так или иначе вообще циркулирующая в организме, не стекает, а буквально ухает в пах, и это практически больно.

Он толкается — сразу глубоко, и у него перед глазами летят мушки из-за потрясающего ощущения. Тело, в отличие от мозга, наверное, помнит _всю_ ночь, потому что движение его бёдер до встречи с ягодицами — такое правильное, такое _привычное_. Себастьян наваливается на него сверху, буквально придавливает всем телом, словно за одно утро оголодавший, и протискивается одной рукой куда-то между простынёй и его грудью, словно желая прижаться ближе — ещё ближе. И двигается. Знает, что его надолго не хватит, но тянуть и не хочет — берёт практически по-животному, ведёт носом по шее, зарывается в волосы, слыша каждый скулящий стон на грани всхлипа, и прекрасно знает, как сильно Крису это нравится, как ему хорошо.

Потому что он _видел._

Ощущения кроют с новой силой, и Себастьян, не сдерживаясь, смыкает зубы на загривке Криса, вырывая из того полувскрик. И это почти доводит. Обоих. Оргазм приближается неумолимо, буквально распирает всё тело, и Себастьян делает ещё четыре, три, два толчка, прежде чем, едва успев опереться одной рукой о постель и не помогая себе второй — что всё ещё где-то под Крисом, — мажет членом между его ягодиц и дрожит весь, кончая с тихим надрывным стоном.

Ему едва хватает сил, чтобы подняться, отпуская подмятого под себя Криса. Тот переворачивается на спину — раскрасневшийся весь, тяжело дышащий и чертовски сильно возбуждённый, у него стоит так, что это, наверное, даже больно. И Себастьян мог бы предложить свою помощь, но у него буквально язык не поворачивается — и самому неясно, от внезапного стыда за случившееся или от чего-то ещё. Он просто лежит и смотрит на то, как Крис, обхватив член ладонью, быстрыми-быстрыми, мелкими движениями надрачивает местечко под головкой. А потом, когда невероятно красиво напрягаются мышцы низа его живота — Себастьян не может не отметить этого, — выгибается, закатывает глаза, кончая, и обильные мутные потёки забрызгивают даже его грудь.

— Блядь, Себ, — бормочет он на полувыдохе-полустоне, и Себастьян приподнимает бровь.

Но слов на ответ — даже чтобы поинтересоваться, что же не так — не находится. Словно содержимое его головы перетряхнули и в новом, практически хаотичном — и неожиданно правильном — порядке засунули обратно.

— Себ. Себ, один вопрос. Просто скажи, у тебя ведь крепкий пароль на Облаке стоит, да?


End file.
